A peer-to-peer network is an example of a network (of a limited number of peer devices) that is overlaid on another network, in this case, the Internet. In such networks it is often the case that a piece of content or a service desired by one of the peers can be provided by more than one other node in the overlay network, and it is desirable to select the source node to optimize efficiency.
Distributed hash tables (DHTs) are a class of decentralized distributed systems that provide a lookup service similar to a hash table: (name, value) pairs are stored in the DHT, and any participating node can efficiently retrieve the value associated with a given name. Responsibility for maintaining the mapping from names to values is distributed among the nodes, in such a way that a change in the set of participants causes a minimal amount of disruption. This advantageously allows DHTs to scale to extremely large numbers of nodes and to handle continual node arrivals, departures, and failures. DHTs form an infrastructure that can be used to build more complex services, such as distributed file systems, peer-to-peer file sharing and content distribution systems, cooperative web caching, multicast, anycast, domain name services, and instant messaging.